FBI ABDUCTED !
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: What Happens When JJ Is Kidnapped? Will The Team Find Her In Time...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Figure...**_

She thought to herself, your over reacting Jennifer. There is nothing to be scared of. She checked and check again that all the doors and windows were locked before departing. She cautiously opened her door and locked it. She walk to her car. As she opened her car door she heard a rustling behind her. Do I dare look back...? no its just the wind, just the wind. She got in her car and drove away.

By the time she got to Reid's apartment the sun had start to set and she could see her colleagues cars parked in front of her. I'm late! She thought to herself, how do I explain this? Hey guys sorry I am late I was just to scared to leave my own house so it took me a while, because that wont sound pathetic at all. Think JJ think... car problems ! Thats it I had car problems. That believable. Right I am getting out my car... by myself... come on JJ you can do this, there is nobody out there. She slowly opened her door and locked it. She walk across the road to the apartment building and was in. as the door shut behind her she looked back casually. Were her car sat stood a dark, tall figure. It waved at her... a truck pasted. When it had gone, so had the figure. Was he real?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**He's Here...**_

she tried to imagine she didn't see anything. Walk away JJ there was nothing there. She turned around and walked up to Reid's apartment. She could hear her colleagues laughter from in the hall way. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps walking forwards. She could hear the chain rustling on the other side of the door. It swung open with a load creek.

"JJ!" screeched Reid excitedly. He had a wide cheeky grin on his face.

"hey Reid, sorry i'm late I had car problems. My car took forever to start!" she replied. It sounded very convincing but Reid could see the guilt in her eyes.

"its OK Jen, like we would start without you anyway" stated Garcia. She smiled. Garcia always cheered JJ up. There was not a bad bone in that woman's body!

"well come in. your not going to be able to see the TV from out there are you..?" said Reid holding the door open wider. JJ walked in and allowed Hotch to take her coat off. She felt a sign of relief flow over her. She felt so safe around her team. Her family.

"so what film have you go planned for us tonight doctor Reid' asked JJ.

"oh its this amazing horror about a young cop who gets kidnapped by an old criminal she once locked up... did you know that..." Reid was interrupted.

"we don't need another one of you 'amazing' facts thanks Reid. You've missed a lot..." Rossi smirked at JJ.

JJ laughed at angry Reid. Thats one thing he hates, getting interrupted.

"sounds great Reid" laughed JJ. There was a loud DING!

"Popcorn Time!" shouted morgan

"nice and hot, just the way I like it" smirked Garcia. Everyone laughed. Morgan split the popcorn into 7 bowls. Everyone got comfy and Reid put the film on. When the film had finished everyone was practically asleep. They all slugged around picking up anything they could find and tiding away.

"everyone get going. Its late and I can do this in the morning." said Reid. He seemed wide awake!

"here i'll stay behind, you get home." said JJ. Everyone was too tired to argue so they grabbed there belongings, said there goodbyes and left. Once the door closed Reid and JJ started tiding.

"Reid... Can I tell you something...?" said JJ nervously.

"yes, of course you can. Whats wrong?" replied Reid worried. JJ and Reid were best friends.

"i... err... I think i'm...err..." she stuttered.

Then there was a knock on the door. Reid answered. It was Prentiss.

"sorry Reid I think I left my cell." she said.

"yeah here it is" Reid walked to the table and grabbed her phone.

"thanks Reid. Night guys" she left.

"sorry JJ what were you saying?" said Reid putting his attention back on JJ.

"it... it doesn't matter..."she sighed.

"But..."

"ill see you tomorrow yeah" she left in a second.

"but JJ... Your Bag... Your Phone...!" Reid shouted after her. No reply.

She ran out to her car. Reid was looking out his window down to her. She looked up and saw him. She sighed and drove away. Reid thought to himself. Her car started fine... whats going on with her...?

she pulled up in her drive way. Her head fell into her hands. She started to cry. What must Reid think of me now... I feel so stupid.

She got out and ran to her door. She opened it and ran up to her room. She grabbed her spare cell from her draw. She had to apologize to Reid. She paused. Her door wasn't locked... He was here... she ran out to her car and tried to start it. Her engine had failed. She started running. She didn't know were to run but she just ran. She hid behind a tree about 3 blocks up from her house. She went to dial Reid but suddenly... BANG! She was hit across the head with a bat. She fell to the ground. A tall figure towered her.

"hello darling" growled the figure.

Everything Went Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Phone Call...**_

Reid hopped out of his yellow car outside the BAU. He walked inside his work building. As he got to the elevator he bumped into Prentiss.

"nice handbag doctor" laughed Prentiss.

"Actually its JJ's. She left it last last night. She was about to tell me something then ran off. I watched her as she got into her car and drove away... her car started fine." said Reid

"and..." she asked confused.

"remember last night, she told us that she had car problems. I am worried about her Prentiss" he said

"well, lets go to her office and find out whats wrong with her. Its probably nothing Reid. Don't worry."

"OK. Thanks." they got to there floor. They found Hotch pacing the elevator door.

"have any of you seen JJ. She was supposed to be here an hour ago to discuss the case with me." said Hotch worriedly.

"wait... She's not here!" said Reid Shocked.

"thats not like her to be late for work..." said Prentiss. She started to sound worried. The three walked to the briefing room to find Garcia, Morgan And Rossi.

"you three haven't seen JJ have you.?" said Garcia

"we were about to ask you three the same thing..." said Prentiss.

Suddenly Reid's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"hmm thats strange..." said Reid confused

"what is it?" said Hotch.

"its a unknown number" he said.

"put it on speaker." Said Hotch

The room fell silent.

"hello agents... I believe you are looking for someone..." said a crackling voice.

"who is this...?" said Hotch.

"why is that Aaron Hotchner. I thought I was ringing Mr Reid." Said the voice confused.

"were's JJ!" screamed Reid

"ah... the young doctor Reid. Hello there spencer."

"answer him!" shouted Morgan slamming his hand on the table

"calm down derek... your going to wake my guest"

"why you son of a..." Morgan was interrupted

"a a a Derek..."

There was a pause

"why hello Jennifer. I am just talking to your friends would you like to say hello...?"

"R... Reid...? stuttered JJ.

"JJ. I'm here, its ok were all here."

"i'm sorry guys..." she coughed heavily.

"i shall leave you alone to speak..." laughed the voice. A door slammed shut loudly.

"JJ, do you know were you are?" said Hotch

"no... I think it might be a... a..." she started coughing again.

"its ok JJ. Just breathe."said Morgan comfortingly.

"i think its a warehouse." she said

"great, thats great JJ." Replied Hotch. He was trying to keep her calm.

"Garcia. Can you track the call." he looked at Garcia

"no sir. The signal is really low. Its out of the Quantico area I can tell you that." she said. Her eyes were watering.

"focus Garcia. You can do this. Keep it going as long as the signal is there." Hotch said. She nodded

"JJ, you have to stay strong. We are going to find you OK." said Reid. He had tears slowly making there way down his cheek. Before she could reply a door swung open and slammed shut.

"we will be in contact..." the voice said.

The line went dead.

The room fell silent.

"Garcia..." Hotch gulped nervously.

"Im sorry Hotch... It wasn't on for long enough. If they ring again it will start tracking again but that could be weeks" tears rolled down Garcia's face. Reid ran out of the room. He locked him self in the toilet. He fell to ground and cried.

"we got to find her man" whispered Morgan to Hotch. He was trying to hold back his tears.

"we will." said Hotch

"we will..." he repeated. A tear fell from his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I Love You...**_

JJ fell to the ground. She knew that it was a long shot for them to find her. They had no leeds, nothing to get them started. They have a phone call, thats it. She looked up to find the figure making a bed in the corner of the room from a few old blankets. He looked at her. He stood up and left the room. She could hear him locking the door. She stood up and examined the room. A silver block shined up to her from across the room. She ran towards it and picked it up. It was her cell! She dialled Reid's number. She started to cry with the thought of him not picking up. She had to tell him. It may be her last chance. She knew he was going to kill her but when she didn't. Reid had to know, she couldn't go on if he didn't.

Reid was in the toilet still. Was last night the last time he was going to see JJ? The thought of never seeing her again broke his heart. When his phone buzzed again, he saw the unknown number. Why was he ringing again? He hesitated for a moment and answered.

"hello..." he said nervously.

"Reid!" she whispered excitedly

"JJ! Are you OK. Has he let you go?" Reid leaped up in joy.

"no Reid. Im sorry for all of this. I should have told you" she sighed.

"JJ, what were you going to tell me last night...?" he questioned.

"i thought someone was stalking me... I thought that I was over reacting at first but then... I started getting letters with a time and a place on. I ignored them of course. But then I was getting threats. He was outside your apartment when I came last night. The last letter had todays date on. I knew but I thought if I ignore it he will go away. Im sorry Reid." she started to cry.

"JJ how could you not tell us. You work for the FBI! That should have been the first thing you should've done!" he was trying not to shout. He was mixed with emotions he didn't know what to do.

"Reid, I need you to know something... this is the last time I am going to speak to you so listen carefully."

the room fell silent

"I love you Reid... I will always love you and don't you forget it."

he started to cry. Then all of a sudden he heard the door swing open.

"bye Reid..." the line went dead.

"i love you too..." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Kentucky...**_

he unlocked the door and walked into the briefing room.

"she knew... she knew someone was stalking her but she didn't tell anybody..." he said to everyone

They all gasped!

"why wouldn't she tell anyone... she knew we could have done something" said Morgan confused.

"she thought she was over reacting and ignored it... he was sending her threats when she ignored his invitations. He was outside my apartment last night..." said Reid. He couldn't control his tears anymore they were just coming. He was heartbroken.

"and she didn't say anything!" said Prentiss

"i could tell there was something wrong with her... she didn't seemed as... well JJ last night." Reid said.

They were all stuck. They were dealing with a violent stalker and he had JJ. Who knows what he could be doing to her.

"i got it...!" shouted Garcia. They all looked confused.

"she's in kentucky!" She said

they all felt a rush of joy fill them. They had a lead and could find her.

"Garcia contact the kentucky state police and tell them we will be there in 3 hours. Plane goes up in 1 hour." said Hotch

they all left the room to get a go bag ready. Who knew how long they would be there. As long as they found her none of them cared.

An hour had passed and they were all on the plane. Reid sat at the end of the plane by himself. He was holding a picture of him and JJ last night. He stroked her face with his finger. He knew they were one step closer to finding her, but how many abandoned warehouses could there be in kentucky. Morgan came and sat opposite him.

"we will find her. Have hope in her. She can survive this. She is the strongest out of all of us." said morgan

" do you know the last words she said to me... I love you... then she hung told me she loved me and I could tell her I loved her back." he said with tears rolling down his face

"well, when we find her you two love birds can tell each other how much you love each one as much as you want." he said.

"how can be so sure we are going to find her..." said Reid.

"because I know what we can do and we can do this." they arrived in kentucky 90 minutes later. They headed straight for the police station. The officers were very corporative. They set up and were ready.

"Garcia, found out how many abandoned warehouses there are in kentucky" said Hotch

"265..." she replied

"cross take those with warehouses that have been broken into and burgled."

"238"

They all sighed

"Hotch, that could take mouths..." said Morgan

"i know..." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_**One, Two, Three, Four, Five...**_

a month had passed and still no sign of JJ or who could have taken her. They had searched just over 100 warehouses.

A month for JJ was like a year. She was living off rations of bread and rice. She only got given 2 glasses of water a week. She had gone from 8 stone to 5 stone in under just a few weeks. You could see her bones thought her weak skin. Her rib cage was sticking out of her thin chest. With theses conditions she wasn't going to last long. Maybe another month, maybe two at the most. She had given up hope of the team finding her. She had no hope at all in anything any more. The door flung open and the large figure towered her. She stood up fearlessly. She wanted to show him no fear. He laughed. He pulled out of his pocket her cell. She forgot he even had it. He put the phone on speaker. She could hear it dialling. Without even looking at the phone she knew who he was ringing. Something was about to happen and it wasn't anything good. The dialling stop and a voice emerged from the phone.

"Hello..." said Reid.

"put the phone on speaker..." growled the voice.

There was a pause

"I have a job for you six... I have five cells, one with your precious Jennifer in, one with a young child in and the other three with woman in. you have 10 minutes to chose... two to die... one to live... and two to be dealt with in my own matter... Go!" the door slammed shut.

"JJ what cell are you" said Hotch

"i know I am number 5 but you save number 4... the kid wont survive this. I mean it guys..." she said

"JJ we cant let him deal with you... he is going to torture you..." said Reid

"what so you would all like me to be saved and let a child get treated like crap! I thought you would have been better than this!" she snapped. They all looked at each other. She was right.

"OK..."

"thank you... now you focus on finding that kid. He is going to dumped her somewhere. I can tell." she said. The door opened again.

"Derek Morgan... Cell number one..." said the voice

"Die..." he sighed

"Emily Prentiss... Cell Number Two..."

"Die..." she chocked

he started to clap.

"well done! You have chosen two to die.. I thought that would have been a lot harder... not much of the FBI are you..." laughed the voice

"David Rossi... I think you can go next... Cell number three..."

"you can have her..." he sighed

"Why thank you Dave... Now who next... ah... Spencer... My good friend Spencer... Cell number four..."

"L... Live..." he stuttered

"oh wow...! that was a shock... now I will let the child go tomorrow and if you don't find her... well thats not my problem is it..." he laughed

"So I believe I have the beautiful Jennifer Jareau all to myself... now this will be fun... in exactly one hour you will find a video streaming to your computer. I do hope you enjoy it... Bye now" the line went dead.

"what have we done... " said Reid. His head fell into his hands.

"JJ was right... that kid wouldn't have lasted another day in there... but now we need to find JJ and her..." said Morgan

"he is going to stream a video to us as well... if he's streaming it that means its going to be live... And I have a feeling JJ is going to be the star..." said Garcia.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Video...**_

One hour later a link was sent to Garcia.

"he sent me the link to the video..." she said

"open it..." said Hotch. They all crowded around the small computer screen and watched nervously as the video loaded... suddenly on the screen appeared an image of JJ. She was gaged and chained to a water pipe in the corner of a dirty old room. They all gasped. You could see to terror in her blood shot eyes and the bags shown she hadn't slept in weeks.

"she looks like she hasn't ate in weeks" sighed Morgan. All of a sudden a evil laugh took over the room.

"grab your popcorn agents, this is going to be a good show." laughed the voice. The large figure emerged into the image caressing a metal pole in his hands. JJ's blood shot eyes widened. She started squirming in the spot but being chained to the floor wasn't getting her anywhere. The fear was spreading across her body and froze her on the spot. He grabbed her and threw her on the floor. He lifted her top up and whipped her several times across her back. Blood dripped down her spine. He rolled her over and repeated the process on her stomach. She tried to scream but all that came out of her gaged mouth were quiet whimpers. She tried to stay strong but the pain was over powering her. He pinched her face and untied her gag. She coughed deeply and all of a sudden blood filled her mouth and dripped down her chin. She panicked. The dark figure turned to the camera.

"you have a week left. If you haven't found her by then, I wouldn't bother carrying on." the screen went black.

The room fell silent everyone just stood there. They didn't know what they were going to do. A week was nothing.

"Hotch, we have over 100 warehouses left..." said Morgan.

"theres something we are missing..." said Hotch pacing anxiously.

"thats it!" shouted Reid. Everyone looked confused.

"its not a warehouse, its a prison" said Reid

"Garcia, how many abandoned prisons are there in kentucky?" said Hotch

"25..." sighed Garcia.

"well come on, we have a week. Lets go" said Hotch leaving the room. Everyone followed except Reid.

"we will find you, I promise." whispered Reid. He knows what its like being trapped and knowing you only have a few days to live. He knows exactly what JJ is going through. But he also knows that no matter what, we will find her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Who Are You...**_

After 3 days the team had search over 10 prisons but still no JJ. They found the child wandering around in the city. She was safe now but JJ wasn't.

"Hotch we are not going to get to her. We only have 4 days left." said Morgan.

"we cant give up, JJ is strong." replied Hotch.

"yeah I know she is. She is the person who keeps this team together, but once theres a gun to our head, we all go weak." they both sighed

JJ thought to herself. If the team hadn't find her by now, they weren't going to find her in the next 4 days. On tuesday she would be dead. And there was nobody to help me. She started to cry. The door opened and slammed shut. The figure walked towards her. She kept her head in her hands.

"what am I going to do with you. You wouldn't of thought you were in the FBI would you." said the figure. She looked up to him.

"who are you" she questioned. She knew she was going to die so she wanted to know the person to do it.

"i am ex-officer Jones. We spoke on the phone about a year ago." she looked confused.

"families were being abducted, raped and killed. I rang you and you told me you would get back in touch once you had discussed the case with your team. You never did. Instead a day later I see you and your team in Wyoming doing a case on teens committing suicide. I kept on the case and refused to go of it. Then my family were killed. I go fired from my job. This was your fault! How are teens committing suicide a BAU case anyway!" growled Mr Jones.

"that case was personal to me, and it was actually found out that someone was behind the suicides." she shouted back

"well that case was personal to me! My family were killed because you never came!"

"listen. Im sorry your family were killed, but I have to choose between hundreds of other cases each day. Even if we hadn't of done the suicide case we would have done another one anyway!" the figure just stared at her. He crouched down next to her.

"i am going to make sure your friends never find you. Im going to enjoy Tuesday." he whispered. He stood up and walked away. The door slammed behind him leaving JJ sitting in the dark. What did he mean, he was going to make sure they don't find her. Was he going to hurt them. No he wouldn't, would he... he couldn't, he was risking it abducting an FBI agent, he wouldn't take it further and injure more agents. She had to hope that he wouldn't hurt them. She prayed for the safety of her team. The one thing she cared about now was, not herself, her team. She fell to the ground. If she could only say goodbye


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**One More Day...**_

One more day. One more day for the team to find her. Midnight tonight she would be a goner. Would the team find her before the sun sets? In her last few days, officer Jones had given her a diary to write everything down in. her first entry...

**'Today. Today he told me who he really was. Today he told me why I was here. After this I realised how much I deserved to be here. After this I realized how much of a mistake it was for me to join the FBI. I had to tell the team goodbye. I had to tell them how sorry I was for bringing them into this. I had to tell the man I love that he was on my mind through all of it. All I want now is to see all there faces again. I want to tell them they were the people who kept me going through my pain and suffering. Every few hours he came to check on me. Once a day he would come in and give me my bread and rice. Twice a week he would give me a glass of water. When I think about it, I would have been dead weeks ago if he hadn't kept giving me food and water, no matter how little it was, it was something. I think. If I was with the team now, and it was somebody else missing. What would I do. I would probably cry about how much I miss them. I wouldn't do anything to help. I remember when Reid was taken, we spilt up. I split up form him. It was my fault he was taken. And while he was being tortured I just sat there crying about my arm. I knew everyone blamed me for what happened. You could tell. Morgan was my closest friend at the time and he started pulling away. He wished it was me instead of Reid. I bet he's glad i'm here and not Reid. He was never the same with me again after that. I wish it was me then. I probably wouldn't have survived it like Reid. Then I wouldn't be here. I wish I had died ages ago. I wish I never exited.'**

The next two days she didn't write in her diary. She didn't write anything in because he stayed with her. Through out the 48 hours he was with her. He didn't leave her side. He talked about how he was going to kill her. About how he was going to make her pay for all she has put him through. He had give her several cuts on her arms and legs with a knife. He had bruised her delicate skin by punching and slapping her. He had told her this was just a slice of what he was going to put her through on tuesday. Today she wrote...

**'at midnight I would be dead. I know the team wont find me by tonight. They have until sunset. That not enough time. My last wish is that they find me before I start decomposing. I want them to see me as I was. I hope they now how much I love them all. Garcia, my sister. I cant name one time that she hasn't cheered me up. Her smile always put one upon my face. No matter what was going on in our lives. She was always there for me and I will always be there for her. Prentiss, my best friend. Even in her first few weeks of being in the BAU she was kind, caring, she always put her team before her. I will always respect her for that. Hotch. Hotch is like my big brother. He is one person I knew could never give up on me. He always respected my choice everyday when I chose what case we did. He never judge me for what I chose and always liked to here my side of the story. Rossi. He had not been on the team for as long as everyone else but he fit in straight away. If it wasn't for his books I would have never considered being a FBI agent. I would have never joined the team if it wasn't for him. Morgan. Now Derek Morgan is special. I cant think of one case he hasn't took to heart. He cared for everyone, everything and every case. He loves his job with a passion and I love that. One thing he loves the most is locking up the bad guys. He is like a guardian angel and I never took him seriously. I regret that every second of my life and I hope he understands how sorry I am. And last but not least, my Spencer Reid. Now the young doctor was indeed one of a kind. His brain is like a sponge. He takes in everything. But one thing I love is that even though he has to remember everything this job has done and everything he has seen it never stops him from doing his job right. He has to remember every lose, every death, every case and he has to live with that for the rest of his life. He is truly a hero, and I will love him for the rest of my life. I am going to watch over my team as there guardian angle. I love you all.' **

5 hours to go... she was counting down the hours, hoping, praying that her team would come bursting in to save her. Her spine had give way and he legs were like jelly so she couldn't even try and escape. It was painful for her to stand up let alone walk or run. She wanted to sleep so bad but she was going to have a lot of sleep soon. She needed to last until he came through that door. But what made her think was what he was going to use. Was he going to make it quick and shoot her, or would he make it last ans stab her. For her benefit she hoped he wad going to use a gun. All she could do now is wait. Wait for her killer to walk through those doors and get the job over and done with. 5 long hours.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**We Have To Find JJ...**_

The team had 2 prisons to go. That might not seem that bad. They would search 2 in 3 hours and JJ was in one of them. But what the team panicked about was one prison was on one side on kentucky, and the other on the other side. It would take more than 3 hours to search them both. They couldn't spilt up. This man was a psychopath and they needed to be together. He was too dangerous for 3 agents to handle alone. If they chose at random, it could be the wrong prison. And if they went to the wrong prison today, she would be dead tomorrow.

"Hotch we have 5 hours, what are we going to do. We cant do them both and we cant loose JJ." said Morgan. He sounded stressed and tired. They all looked like they hadn't slept in days. Reid was watching the video again. He knew he had missed something but he couldn't figure out what.

"what you thinking Reid?" asked Rossi. He ignored him until it clicked! He jumped up and paused the video.

"look. Theres writing on the wall just behind JJ's head. You can just make out the first few letters see." he said pointing at the screen.

"Garcia can you enhance the image and get us the police station." asked Hotch

"already sending the co-ordinates to your phone." she said. There was a sound of relief in her voice. Hotch stood there looking at his phone.

"whats up Hotch, come on lets go." said Morgan opening the door.

"its going to take us a while to get there. I don't know whether we have enough time." he said.

"well we need to go other wise there is no point in going at all." snapped Morgan. Hotch nodded and they all left.

It was 11.30pm.

"Hotch, were not going to get there on time." said Reid. He was panicking. They had got so far and now it was all for nothing.

"oh yes we will" said Hotch speeding up. 20 minutes later they arrived outside the abandoned prison. They all jumped out the car and had there weapons ready. They signalled each other to head around back.

"iv'e got a car" said Prentiss. He was in there. They slowly and quietly opened the back door and entered the dark building. They searched all the rooms. There was at least 30.

Jones stood over JJ. It was time. JJ was lying on the floor. She heard his foot steps towards her and sat up. He crouched down and whispered in her ear,

"i was going to make this quick, but then, my family didn't go quick, so I don't think you should either" as he drove a 6 inch knife through her leg. It was so sharp it slid right through to the other side. She tried to scream but his hand was plastered against her mouth. Tears rolled down her eyes. The pain was taking over her body. Just as she caught her breath, he drove it straight through her other leg. She looked down to see her legs pouring out with blood. She was starting to feel dizzy and light headed. He moved his hand away form her face and she let out a piercing scream. The team jumped.

"that sounds like JJ" said Reid looking in the direction the scream came from.

"JJ" shouted Hotch. Jones looked up.

"i see the team have found you. But there too late now.' he laughed. The team burst through the doors guns pointing straight at Jones's head.

"move away" shouted Hotch getting his weapon ready to fire.

"Move!" shouted Morgan. Jones started laughing. He clenched his hand around the knife and drove it straight through JJ's stomach. She screamed in pain. Hotch fired his gin right through Jones's leg. Morgan grabbed Jones and dragged him away. He threw him to a kentucky officer.

"get rid of him" growled Morgan. Everyone ran to JJ as she fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**What If She Doesn't Wake Up...**_

Reid caught her head just before it hit the floor. She was gasping for breath. Morgan wiped the tears rolling form her eyes.

"its OK baby girl, we've got you now" said morgan stroking her hair.

"we are going to get you to the hospital OK" said Reid. JJ nodded she could feel her legs slipping away.

"Reid... I cant... feel my... leg's" she coughed. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. She can feel the paramedics carrying her away.

"Reid, Morgan..." she said

"yeah, we are here J" said Reid

"don't leave me" they nodded. Everything went black.

4 hours later, the team stood around JJ lying on a hospital bed. They all stared at the life support machine showing JJ's weak pulse.

"what if she doesn't wake up..." said Garcia with tears pouring out of her eyes. Morgan walked up and comforted her with a hug. She sobbed into his chest.

"she will. This is JJ, she's strong." he said. Reid walked in holding a brown dusty book in his hand. His eyes were red and puffed up. He has been crying for about 2 hours.

"JJ had been writing in this in her last few days." he said drying his tears away. Morgan sat Garcia down and took the book from Reid and walked outside the room. He began to read. As he got to the parts about him he started to cry. JJ's last thoughts of me were that I wished she was dead. He fell to the ground. His head fell to his hands. His heart had snapped in two. His best friend was lying in a coma and she thought he hated her. She thought he wanted her dead. Reid walked outside and crouched down beside him.

"she thought I hated her..." he looked up to Reid.

"keep reading" he said picking up the book and passing it to him. Morgan looked at him confused. He beckoned the book towards him. Morgan stood up and took the book of him. He carried on reading. Reid stood there smiling.

"guardian angel..." he looked confused.

"she thought you as her guardian angel. Because your so protective" he said. Morgan smiled. Reid went to walk back in her room when Morgan stopped him. Reid turned around confused.

"Reid, Garcia was saying before. What if she doesn't wake up. She could be in a coma for years and then they can just switch it of. Just like that." he said

"i believe in JJ and I believe she can do this. And so should you" he said walking back into her room. Reid was right. We have to have faith in JJ. He followed Reid back into her room. He sat down next to Garcia and they all looked down to her. They all had to believe she could pull through. After long 8 hours the nurse sent everyone home. Well everyone she could. Morgan and Reid grabbed a pillow and got comfy on the chairs around her bed. They had promised not to leave her side until she was healthy and stable. Yes she was stable at this moment, but she was not awake. Thats what they hoped for now. To wake up to see her bright blue eyes looking on them. To see her sitting up trying to fix her long blonde hair. Her constant moaning for them to go home and leave her. They both fell asleep to vision's of JJ. Vision's of JJ when they wake up. After a very uncomfortable night on the hospital chairs they woke up to find the team surrounding them and waving a cup of coffee in there faces.

"you don't have to have them if you don't want them." said Prentiss holding up two mugs of coffee. The two men leaped up and snatched the coffee of her. The warmth filled there bodies. Without a cover the two men were freezing in the hospital.

"we thought, if we cant talk you out of not staying here then you might as well have something to keep you warm." said Garcia holding up two bulging bags. Reid and Morgan stood up and took the bags form Garcia. Inside the bag sat a silky duvet which were fresh from the tumble dryer. The two men sighed.

"thanks baby girl" said Morgan standing up and kissing Garcia on the cheek.

"yeah thanks Garcia" said Reid still admiring the duvet in the bag.

"your most very welcome" said Garcia with a cheesy smile on her face.

They all took a seat and looked at JJ.

"any change?" asked Hotch. Reid shook his head. They sighed. She was exactly the same as she was yesterday morning. Dying and unconscious. The team talked about times they had gone out with JJ, and how lively she was compared to the others. They decided after 3 hours to go and get some breakfast from the restaurant downstairs. It took a while for them to convince Reid and Morgan, but they hadn't ate since they found JJ so there stomachs talked them into it.

An hour later Reid had headed back up stairs, leaving the rest of the team to enjoy another round of the breakfast buffet. He got to her room and sat next to her.

"i know this probably isn't the right time but, I never told you that... I love you too." he whispered in her ear. He softly kissed her on the lips. Then almost like a miracle her eyes started fluttering. Her hands starting twitching. Then she started coughing. Her machine was beeping as her pulse got stronger and stronger. She was waking up!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**I Never Told You...**_

The doctors asked Reid to leave the room while they stabilised JJ. He paced the door way waiting for the doctors to come out and tell him. Tell him that she was awake and going to be ok. Then the team came running up to him.

"whats going on Reid?" questioned Morgan. They all looked at him anxious for a reply. He smiled.

"she's waking up." he said. They all smiled.

"she is? Is she OK?" asked Garcia. She had a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. She couldn't clear the smile of her face.

"i don't know i'm waiting for the doctors." he replied. They all stood outside waiting for the doctor to come out. After 20 minuted they started to get agitated.

"why is it taking so long? Do you reckon she's OK?" said Hotch pacing the floor. They all started to panic. What if something was wrong. Was she OK? all these unanswered questions swam around there minds. Then the doctor opened the door. He was ripping of gloves with blood on. They all gasped. Panic over took them.

"doctor... whats going on? Is she OK?" said Reid. He started to cry.

"she started to cough up a lot of blood..." started the doctor.

"what does that mean" shouted Reid.

"Reid, calm down. Let him finish" Hotch said putting his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"but we've managed to find the cause and have stopped it. She's awake and stable" smiled the doctor. They all felt a rush of relief fill them. She was OK.

"can we see her?" said Garcia wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"yes, but she's very weak. For know keep it simple." said the doctor. They all nodded. The nurses left the room. They all stared at JJ sitting up trying to fix her hair. She looked up and smiled.

"well come in. I'm not shouting just so you can hear me" she laughed. Garcia laughed and ran up to JJ and leaped on her with a bear hug! They both started to cry.

"Garcia. We would like to say hello as well you know!" laughed Prentiss. Garcia jumped off the bed and allowed everyone to crowed around her. One by one they smothered her with hugs and kisses. They all jumped in for one big group hug. They all laughed as Morgan slipped and fell on the floor.

"thanks for your sympathy" said Morgan Crossing his arms. He stood up and looked at JJ.

"how you feeling baby girl." he said tilting his head to get a good look at her face which was half covered by Garcia.

"stomach ache" she said.

"that all?" laughed Rossi. They all joined in.

"they told me i'll be on crotches for a bit." she sighed.

"yay! More JJ time for Garcia" screamed Garcia clapping her hands. JJ smiled.

She started coughing again. They looked at her in panic.

"i'm fine. Stop fussing already." moaned JJ

"no. we wont. You had us all terrified JJ. You are under super security for the rest of you life!" said Morgan. JJ groaned.

"but.." she started.

"don't argue. And definitely not with Morgan." said Prentiss

"fine." she crossed her arms. She accidentally lent on her stomach and sat up in pain. They all leaped up to her attention.

"breathe J. breathe. Its OK." said Garcia rubbing her back. JJ sighed. She rubbed her tired eyes.

"here. Get some sleep. We ain't going any were." said Hotch fixing her pillows so she was lower down. She rested her head.

"it feels weird. I know that I can sleep without him coming in and attacking. I spent all that time waiting for him to come in and kill me. How do I know he still cant?" she questioned

"because we are here. And he is in a cell were he belongs. He's up for life JJ. You don't need to worry about him any more." said morgan kissing her on the cheek. She sighed with relief.

"sleep. You are safe." said Rossi. She closed her eyes. They were right. She was safe and she will never have to see him ever again.

8 hours later the team had fell asleep and were all cuddled up under the two duvets. They knew that with JJ awake and stable they had nothing to worry about. All of a sudden JJ's machine started beeping. Her pulse was increasing dangerously and she started to get distressed in her sleep. The team woke up to the beeping and tried to wake JJ up. She was in a deep sleep. Morgan ran out to try and find someone. Her doctor came running in. he asked the team to leave the room. They stood outside and watched as the doctor tried to wake her up. They were all panicking. They could here her breath getting deeper and harder to catch. She was panicking. She couldn't wake up from her sleep. He was chasing her. She was running in a forest and he was keeping her awake in her unconsciousness. After 5 minutes she woke up trying to catch her breathe. It was like she had really been running. The doctor calmed her down. She cried for Reid and Morgan. He beckoned to two in and they stood either side of her.

"what happened JJ" asked Morgan.

"he was running after me. Just like the night when he took me. Then he hit me with his bat again. That woke me up. Every time I close my eyes I see him. He is walking up to me with his metal pole in his hands and his knife stored in his pouch. I don't want him to hurt me again" she cried.

"JJ your safe. He can't hurt you anymore" said Reid grasping her hand. They both looked at each other. Her physical scars are nothing to her mental ones. Morgan looked at Reid in a certain way. Reid shook his head aggressively. He knew what Morgan was thinking. When ever on a case, they would do I mental relive of the trauma to help people get over it. It would be like you were actually there again. You could feel everything, hear and smell everything. It would tear most people apart in the process but they would be fine after a few days. It is really good help, but to put her through it again is what questioned him. When the doctor left. Morgan had told the team to grab a coffee. They needed to speak to her alone.

"JJ. We were thinking..." Morgan was interrupted.

"you want me to do a mental relive don't you?" she said. They both nodded there heads.

"it will help. You know that it will" said Reid. She thought about it but agreed. She closed her eyes.

"right OK... so you left Reid's apartment. You drove home and went inside..." started Morgan. 2 hours later they walked out of her room.

"is she OK?" asked Garcia.

"she's going to be fine" said Morgan with a smile on his face.

3 months later JJ was back in work. She wanted to wait until her crotches were gone.

"are you sure you can do this" asked Hotch. He handed JJ a pile of cases.

"i can do this. Abducting me has only made me stronger."she said. They shared a hug before Hotch departed to his office. Reid knocked on her door.

"hey, got a minute?" he asked.

"yeah sure. Whats up?" she said putting down the case file she started.

"i never told you properly that... I love you... while you were in a coma. I was alone with you and I told you I loved you and you woke up. It was like a miracle. But I did never tell it to you again." he said looking down at the floor.

"do you know why I woke up? Because I heard you. The man of my dreams told me the one word I thought I would never hear from him. I love you." she said with her eyes watering. They both jumped up and shared a passionate kiss.

"will you marry me Jennifer Jareau?" said Reid

"well... I'll need to do some thinking..." she started.

"Yes!" she shouted. They could hear clapping behind them. The team were standing the door way watching and listening to everything.

"it was about time" shouted Garcia who stood at the back of the group with a plate full of cookies. JJ was home. And she was safe.

_**THE END**_


End file.
